Unusual Love Story
by tsukey
Summary: Yoongi dan Jimin itu sebenarnya sama, hanya saja sifat mereka benar-benar kontras dan Eros terlanjur menancapkan panah cinta. (ini bukan mitologi, tapi lelucon.) [YoonMin, Hades!Yoongi/Persephone!Jimin]
1. First Meet?

**Unusual Love Story**

( _**Hades!**_ _Yoongi x_ _ **Persephone!**_ _Jimin, dan mungkin suatu saat akan ada tambahan? Genre kurang jelas, hanya mengingatkan._ )

* * *

Siang itu cerah, cuacanya amat menyenangkan dan gembira.

Disebutkan sosok penguasa lugu—sebut saja Jimin—dengan riang memetik bunga di hamparan ladang berseri. Ia bersenandung kecil, meletakkan tangkai demi tangkai bunga ke dalam keranjangnya yang ditujukan untuk sang ibu.

Mereka dalam kelompok tiga orang, Jimin dan dua nimfa. Kala matahari naik, Jimin menemukan rimbun bunga yang belum pernah ia petik. Rasa penasarannya tinggi; jadi ia bertanya, "Bunga apa itu?"

"Itu dafodil!" Kedua nimfa tersebut tersenyum. "Ditanam oleh Gaia."

"Daf—odel? Apa?"

Perlu diingat lagi, Jimin itu lugu. Maka kala ia merasa diabaikan sebab dua nimfa itu asik bercakap (itu resiko untuk masuk grup tiga orang; ingat), Jimin melangkahi tangkai-tangkai bunga di sepanjang ladang, ia melangkah menuju rerimbunan bunga milik Gaia tersebut.

"Wah! Benar-benar cantik!" Jeritnya—benaran menjerit, dua nimfa itu sampai tutup telinga. Ia berjongkok, meraba-raba kelopak dafodil yang rekah tertimpa sinar matahari.

Tak jauh dari sana, sosok gelap berkereta kuda hitam keluar dari lubang dunia bawah.

"Sialan, aku ngapain ke sini." Sosok itu mengumpat, mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tameng. "Mataharinya panas banget! Heh Helios, turunin mataharinya!"

" _ **Bego. Kau sendiri tinggal di neraka."**_ Suara lelaki; yang diduga sebagai Helios, tersapu angin hingga mencapai sosok gelap tersebut. _**"Lagian nanti latar waktunya bakal beda."**_

Panggil saja dewa gelap satu ini Yoongi. Dia tidak mau punya jenggot dan memutuskan punya tanduk lancip di sisi kiri-kanan kepala untuk keren-kerenan (biar sangar, katanya). Hari ini ia kebagian tugas patroli dunia atas.

Dan mungkin nasib Jimin sedang buruk.

Lewat lagi sosok kurang kerjaan yang sering dinistakan saudara-saudaranya—Cupid, Eros, atau apapun tetapi lebih senang dipanggil Hoseok, melayang dengan sayap di bawah dedaunan pohon. Ia sempat terpesona dengan dewi (atau dewa?) yang tidak kalah cantik dari Afrodit di tengah ladang. Niatnya akan digombal, tapi keburu ngeri saat sadar ada Hades juga.

Jika ini animasi, maka di samping kepala Hoseok akan muncul lampu lima watt dengan efek suara, sayangnya ini fanfiksi. "Kerjain Bang Yoongi, ah!"

Ia mengarahkan busur dan anak panahnya kepada Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengenakan tameng sebagai payung. Lalu anak panah itu dilesatkan, dan sebuah anak panah lagi menancap di jantung Jimin.

"Aduh!" Tameng Yoongi jatuh menimpa bunga-bunga malang yang langsung rusak. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya panah, sayang, atensinya terpaku duluan pada anak manis di tengah ladang. "Jimin ...?"

Batin Yoongi berkata;

' _Nggak salah? Jimin dekil anaknya Demeter jadi secantik itu?'_

' _REZEKI JOMBLO!'_

' _Kamera tiga-enampuluh sekarang bisa diaplikasikan pakai sihir?'_

' _Dia cowok atau cewek sih.'_

' _Nikah yuk.'_

Karena Yoongi orang yang _to-the-point_ , ia pilih opsi instan; membawa Jimin ke rumahnya alias dunia bawah. Yoongi turun dari kereta kudanya, memasang tampang seramah mungkin karena ia tau Jimin akan menangis tiap melihat wajah sangarnya itu.

"Jimin?"

"Ya?"

Jimin menengadahkan wajahnya, mendapati ketakutan terbesarnya berdiri sok bergaya di depan. Pantas dari tadi ada hawa hitam dan banyak bunga layu, ini biangnya.

"Y-Yoongi ... ehehe—Jimin pulang dulu ya, m-mau makan siang—AH!"

Fortuna agaknya tengah memusuhi Jimin, lengannya terlanjur ditarik Yoongi kuat-kuat sampai ia meringis. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan gemetar ketakutan.

Lalu tanpa kata; Yoongi menyeret Jimin naik ke atas kereta kudanya dan pulang ke dunia bawah.

* * *

"Jim—"

"MAMAAAAAA!"

"Jimin—"

"JIMIN DICULIK OM-OM, HUWEEEE!"

"DIEM! TERIAKANMU ITU AMBIGU DAN AKU BUKAN DEWA BEJAT!"

"TAPI YOONGI KAN EMANG OM-OM!"

Ini hari kelima pasca insiden 'penculikan Persefon'. Jimin yakin seribu persen sang ibu tengah keliling dunia mencari dirinya. Siang-malam ia menangis, kadang merengek pada bawahan Yoongi untuk dibebaskan, tetapi semuanya ngeri.

"Jimin, dengar, ayo menikah." Yoongi memasangkan cincin warna hitam di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Ini cincin **emas** tanda pernikahan kita, oke?" Lalu ia melirik bawahannya dan langsung direspons _'IYAAA PAK BOS SAMA MBAK JIMIN UDAH SAH KOK!'_

"Ini emas?" Jimin memandangi jarinya agak takut, "Kok hitam kayak arang?"

"... nggak usah dikomentari. Emasnya dilebur pakai api di sini."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia takut beradu pandang dengan Yoongi, seram menurutnya. Ia perlahan mundur dan duduk di singgasana yang dibuat oleh Yoongi sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Oh iya, Jimin." Yoongi menatapnya serius. "Makan buah ini."

"I-ini apa? Kok kulitnya berduri gini?"

"Banyak tanya! Itu durian."

 _Speechless._

"O-oke ..."

Jemarinya terulur mengambil buah kuning-keemasan yang diberi Yoongi. Jimin meneguk ludah; pasalnya bukan karena tampak lezat, tapi baunya menyengat.

Pantas di pojokan sana bau sekali dari kemarin. Istana macam apa ini?

 _Oke, ini neraka. Jadi sebenarnya hal itu wajar._

Matanya terpejam erat-erat dan hidungnya diapit dua jari. Pada akhirnya ia luluh juga—atau terpaksa. Jimin mengambil satu gigitan dan menelannya ragu-ragu.

"SELAMAT!"

Jimin menoleh, buah durian di tangannya jatuh dramatis. Astaga, ia lupa dan ini **fatal sekali!**

Di sana Yoongi telah menabur-nabur konfeti serta memasang pinata. Bawahannya yang bertanduk dan memiliki wajah seram menari riang gembira dengan lagu tema kematian. Harusnya bunga mawar merah bertebaran, tapi Jimin malah ditaburi mawar hitam.

"Kau sudah makan sesuatu dari sini! **Kau nggak bisa pulang!** HAHAHAHA—KITA RESMI SUAMI-ISTRI YA!"

 _Wah, om-om sialan ini_ , batin Jimin mengumpat.

"Kenapa segitunya?!"

"Ada yang bilang Demeter keliling dunia mencarimu, **jadi kubuat kau nggak bisa hidup kecuali di dunia bawah!** "

Benar, harusnya dari awal Jimin sadar! Faktanya, Yoongi adalah raja neraka dan—

—kini ia akan mengurung Jimin dalam **'neraka'** buatannya.

 _Bersambung?_

* * *

[ _a/n : ini cuma iseng, beneran. Saya gabut._

 _Bukan humor karena selera saya payah. Harus dilanjutkan atau nggak ya saya nggak tau /eh. Dan ini rasanya, agak kecepetan? Karena niatnya cuma oneshoot sih—haha. Review sangat ditunggu! /u/_ ]


	2. Potion

**Unusual Love Story**

( _**Hades!**_ _Yoongi x_ _ **Persephone!**_ _Jimin_ )

 **II : Potion.**

* * *

Jelas-jelas mereka berdua itu tidak mungkin bersatu.

Yoongi menyukai gelap, lantas Jimin menyukai terang.

Yoongi menyukai pahit, lantas Jimin menyukai manis.

Yoongi menyukai Jimin, lantas **Jimin tidak suka Yoongi.**

Sakit? **Jelas.**

Ia sudah berabad-abad hidup sebagai dewa neraka, tak heran banyak yang segan. Jimin tak luput juga ketakutan padanya sekalipun mereka sama-sama bagian dari Olimpus. Yoongi bisa memaklumi—sayangnya lama-kelamaan ia merasa sakit juga.

Kelewat sakit sampai ia mengoceh panjang-lebar mengenai dosa pada mortal yang berat hukumannya. Yoongi jadi penceramah dadakan sebulan penuh, _duh._

Petang ini Yoongi mampir di taman tempat pertemuannya dengan Jimin dulu. Ini sudah terhitung satu tahun semenjak insiden itu, dan Jimin masih juga ketakutan padanya.

 _Jujur, mereka bahkan belum malam pertama._

Kemudian bunga di sekitar Yoongi kembali layu.

Oke, begini-begini ia masih menjaga kerapuhan hati Jimin.

"Yoongi?"

Suara merdu mengalir di telinganya. Yoongi menoleh, mendapati sosok yang senantiasa diagung-agungkan kaum mesum atau dewa-dewi haus belaian, _Afrodit_ —alias, Jungkook. Kabarnya ia biseksual. Pacarnya muda-mudi mortal saat zaman jahiliah. Dewa-dewi apalagi melimpahnya. _Makanya playboy dibilang kelinci_.

 _Sorry,_ Hades ganteng di depannya ini sudah _taken_. Nggak mempan pesonanya Mas Jungkook.

"Ya."

"Berhenti murung, parasmu itu sudah seram, jadi berlipat ganda seramnya."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Jimin masih takut padaku."

"Sudah _nganu_?"

"Pegangan tangan saja sebulan sekali, apalagi itu."

Tampang cerah Jungkook meluntur jadi miris. _Hebat dia, setahun menikah belum anu-anu_. Kalau Jungkook mungkin sudah sekarat duluan.

 _Makanya ada Hoseok, ehem_. _Sosok yang tidak diakui dalam KK._

Jungkook memetik sekuntum tulip. Ia memain-mainkan kelopaknya. Tebar pesona. "Ajak dia kencan, kau ini payah banget!" Kemudian ia cabut seluruh kelopaknya dan ditaburkan di atas wajah tampan Yoongi.

"Kau kira pekerjaanku mudah? Aku heran kenapa neraka selalu ramai pengunjung!" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. Jungkook iba, macam menonton _Orang Pinggiran_. Pikirannya jadi ikut bercabang-cabang tak jelas. Bibirnya manyun.

Berjam-jam kemudian, mereka masih merenungi kehidupan— _tidak, itu Yoongi. Sisanya merenungi malam Jum'at bersama Ares._

"Aha!" Jungkook menjetikkan jemarinya dan mengeluarkan lampu sorot imajiner. "Aku punya ini!"

Ia merentangkan tangannya sedikit, membiarkan cahaya-cahaya yang Yoongi tidak peduli apa itu berputar-putar di antara tangannya. Tak lama, muncul sebuah botol mungil yang cantik, lengkap dengan tutup berbentuk _love_ yang benar-benar norak.

"Jeng jeng—ramuan cinta!" _Jungkook meniru nada salah satu karakter animasi._

"...bodo amat."

"Wahai kau, Sang Dewa Neraka yang benar-benar bolot bercinta!" _Asik_ , efek dramatisnya memancar. "Aku, Sang Dewa Cinta! Mewariskan ramuan legendaris ini padamu!"

Angin mendadak berhembus kencang. Serbuk bunga melayang-layang dan sampai ke hidung Yoongi, _lalu ia bersin dan sebuah ladang bunga berubah gersang_. Jungkook rambutnya melambai hingga menutupi seluruh matanya. _Lantas mari kita hentikan skenario konyol yang tidak berfaedah ini_.

"Barangsiapa yang bibirnya terkena ramuan ini atau tertelan, baik setetes maupun sebotol, ia akan cinta mati pada sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya." Jungkook memelankan suara, berdeham, "Sebotol lebih baik, ia akan memiliki nafsu padamu."

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, _wow, Jimin yang tergolek di atas ranjang dengan taburan bunga-bunga mawar dan aura sensual—oke, fanfiksi ini tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lebih jauh._ Itu pasti akan menjadi malam pertama yang teramat sempurna. Ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengangguk. Mengambil ramuan cinta dan bergegas pulang.

"Eh, Pak, tunggu dulu! Aku nggak bilang itu gratis!"

 **Lah?**

"Apa?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tak paham. "Mau dibayar pakai apa?"

"Nggak susah, berikan aku _link streaming YoonMin malam pertama_ _ **live**_."

" _Deal._ "

Bagus, dua orang—ralat, dewa, ini benar-benar tampak bodoh sekarang.

Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ibu mertua berbalur aura hitam yang berkibar-kibar berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

Selanjutnya, kekuasaan raja neraka dinyatakan kosong dan manusia tidak memiliki hawa nafsu akan cinta.

 _ **Dewa Hades dan Afrodit dinyatakan hilang tertelan badai dari Demeter.**_

* * *

"Mama?"

Hari ini, istana Yoongi sunyi senyap. Jimin pun tak tampak batang hidungnya. Yoonji menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Mencari-cari sosok ibu tirinya tersebut. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, anjingnya pun terasa hilang dari peradaban.

Yoonji berkeliling seluruh ruangan sebab terlampau bosan, gadis muda berambut pendek tersebut iseng memunculkan kepalanya di antara pintu kamar Yoongi dan Jimin yang terbuka. Ada sepatu di sana, pasti ayahnya sudah pulang dan pergi lagi untuk memantau kerja anak buahnya. Ia mencebik kesal. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aah, mama dan papa kemana sih?! Padahal hari ini Holly ulangtahun!"

Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur _king size_ Yoongi. Berguling-guling tidak jelas sampai mata tajamnya menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah botol kecil di atas meja rias Jimin.

Yoonji, dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang besar, mengambil botol tersebut dan mengguncangnya, mengendus sedikit dan membuka tutupnya.

"Ini parfum mama?" Ia menatap isi botol yang tidak sampai penuh. "Baunya manis, kayak sirup."

Kepalanya tertoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Memastikan tidak ada orang. Yoonji menuang setetes isi ke telapak tangannya. Ia menjilat sedikit tetesan itu. "Hambar!" Lalu botolnya ia letakkan seperti semula.

"Sudahlah, mending aku main dengan Holly—"

"Yoonji?"

 _Freeze_. Yoonji beku di tempat. Ia berbalik badan dengan dramatis. "E-eh, Mama ..."

"Kenapa masuk ke sini?" Jimin menghampiri anaknya. "Holly yang berkepala tiga sudah minta makan di luar."

"Kukira semuanya lagi pergi, jadi—"

 _ **Deg.**_

Yoonji merasakan getaran aneh di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Sayang?"

 _ **DEG. DEG.**_

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menatap wajah Yoonji yang pucat pasi dengan khawatir.

 _ **DEGDEGDEGDEGDEG.**_

"M-mama ..."

Jantung Yoonji rasanya ingin meledak.

Wajahnya merah padam.

"Yoonji? Sayang? Kau sakit?" Jimin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yoonji. Ia memasang air muka terkejut, tubuh Yoonji terasa sangat panas. "Ya ampun! Sini, Yoonji istirahat saja hari ini!"

Yoonji meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. "R-rasanya aneh, Ma ..."

"Iya, kau demam." Jemari Jimin menarik lengan kurus Yoonji. "Istirahat dulu—"

Ia menepis tangan Jimin. Warna merah pada wajahnya tampak menjadi-jadi. _Tidaktidaktidaktidak—ini tidak boleh terjadi!_

Sayang, perasaan itu meledak-ledak sedari tadi untuk dikeluarkan.

Jimin melebarkan netranya.

Sang anak tiri bertumpu pada ujung jari kakinya, berjinjit dan meraup bibir perawan Jimin. Ia mendorong ibunya ke atas ranjang. Entah kenapa aura dominasi Yoonji lebih kuat dari Jimin yang notabene seorang lelaki.

"Y-Yoonji ...?"

"Ma—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

" _WOWOWOWOW!"_

Pintu terbanting sampai lepas. Yoonji ikut terguling, diterjang kerberos Yoongi yang bernama Holly. Yoongi buru-buru merengkuh Jimin yang masih _shock_. Menatap horror pada _anaknya-entah-dengan-siapa._ "Kau mau memperkosa ibumu sendiri lalu masuk majalah _Hidayah_?!" Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoonji. "Aku tau dia cantik, tapi kau itu perempuan, Nak!"

"Ugh ..."

"Y-Yoonji, ayo jelaskan kenapa ..." Jimin gemetar dalam rengkuhan Yoongi. Sejujurnya ia jadi agak takut pada sang anak. "Kau punya alasan, kan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mencicipi isi botol aneh itu!"

Yoonji bangkit dan mengambil botol di atas meja. Ia memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi yang kemudian histeris dalam hati.

 _Holy shi—_

 _ **Itu ramuan cintanya.**_

"Aku kira ini sirup atau parfum biasa!"

"Jadi ini apa?" Jimin meraih botol di tangan Yoonji. Ia mengendusnya sedikit, kemudian buru-buru menjauhkannya. "Astaga, kenapa ramuan ini bisa sampai sini?!"

"Loh, kau tau?"

"Ya, Afrodit pernah pamer saat arisan ... kukira itu cuma bohongan."

"..."

Suasana keluarga neraka ini makin mencekam dan neraka aslinya mulai terasa. Yoongi meneguk ludahnya sendiri. _**Wah, sial.**_ Tujuan tak tercapai, malah tambah rival. Mana rivalnya itu _anaknya-entah-dengan-siapa_ lagi. Yoongi mendadak merasa sesal di dadanya sebab dahulu menjadi seorang lelaki kardus.

"... ini milikmu, Yoongi?"

 _Sialsialsial._ "A-Afrodit yang memberikannya ..."

Wajah Jimin ikut memerah. Ia menunduk, rasanya sedikit malu tidak menjalankan kewajiban istri meskipun ia masih agak takut pada Yoongi. " _Padahal kalau mau apa-apa kau bisa minta—"_

"MAMA JAUH-JAUH DARI KOTAK KARDUS INI!"

 _ **Yha.**_

Detik berikutnya, terjadi insiden _Penculikan Persefon_ bagian dua yang diperankan oleh Yoonji dan Jimin, dan anjing mereka yang dijadikan tunggangan melintasi sungai Akheron sampai nyaris menyasar ke surga _(dan pastinya mereka segera ditolak untuk masuk)_.

Terakhir, Yoongi ditemukan anak buahnya sedang meratap sendu bersama para arwah di pinggiran sungai Kokitos.

Dan Jungkook yang merasa dikhianati karena tak kunjung menerima _link_ yang dijanjikan Yoongi.

 _ **Bagian fanfiksi ini berakhir tanpa kejelasan**_.

— _Bersambung._

* * *

 _[a/n : nyaris lupa untuk apdet huhu- saya memang nggak pinter ngelawak..._

 _review sangat ditunggu! /u/ ]_


	3. Mantan?

**Unusual Love Story**

( _**Hades!**_ _Yoongi x_ _ **Persephone!**_ _Jimin_ )

 **III : Mantan?**

* * *

Saat itu siang, cerah dan gembira. Keluarga neraka ini memutuskan untuk _refreshing_ sebentar di dunia mortal. Yah, dan sebab sebentar lagi hari raya, tentu pusat-pusat perbelanjaan menyediakan diskon tipu-tipu yang sebenarnya adalah harga normal.

Tapi ibu mana yang tahan kalau lihat diskon?

Ibu jejadian seperti Jimin tak luput pula tergoda melihat angka-angka besar yang dipajang cuma-cuma itu.

Jimin turut pula ikut berperang di dalam _mall_ , mencari baju-baju trendy yang bisa dikenakan anak tirinya. Karena dia sayang anak dan Yoongi punya _black card_. Terus kenapa mencari diskonan? Karena hemat pangkal kaya.

Sudah sejam berlalu dan tak ada tanda bahwa Jimin akan siap dengan segera. Anak dan bapak ini memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat makan terdekat (dengan Yoongi yang terlebih dahulu harus diseret Yoonji agar mau pergi). Sang anak memainkan ponsel pintarnya sembari menyesap secangkir _Americano_.

 **AGUST D FANCLUB**

Begitu nama grup yang tertera di aplikasi dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Hamster13**_

 _Ada yang bakal nonton Agust-oppa malam ini? OMG GAK SABAAARR!_

 _ **DTSugaluvluv**_

 _AGUST-OPPA CAT RAMBUT! RAMBUTNYA SEKARANG SILVER DAN DIA MAKIN GANTENG DAN AKU MAU MATI SAJA BYE ASDFGHJKL_

 _(foto)_

Dua mata Yoonji yang hitam kelam sejenak berbinar-binar dengan sedikit _sound effect_ 'cling cling'. Ia mengetuk perintah unduh gambar secara otomatis. Kemudian tanpa babibu menjadikannya layar utama.

Tapi sejenak ia berpikir kembali, dan mengganti _wallpaper_ utamanya menjadi foto sang ibu tiri lagi; alias foto Jimin sedang tidur dalam balutan _onesie_ dinosaurus biru. Foto _Agust-oppa_ tadi ia jadikan sebagai layar kunci saja. Hitung-hitung kamuflase.

 _Dasar inses._

"Papa, nanti malem temenin aku nonton." Yoonji tetap terfokus pada layar ponselnya. "Agust D mau konser."

"Kenapa nggak ajak Jimin juga?"

"Nanti banyak yang naksir, atau parahnya, mama naksir Agust- _oppa_."

Yoongi mengangguk khidmat. Jimin itu mutlak miliknya dan semua orang tahu (kecuali Yoonji).

Ia menatap jam tangan _Role—disensor karena ini bukan sponsor_ di pergelangan tangannya. Entah kenapa ia mulai khawatir sebab sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu mereka berpisah. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjemput Jimin setelahnya. "Jaga meja ini, aku mau jemput ibumu." Yoongi berkata datar. "Dan jangan gombalin cewek lagi."

Yoonji mencibir. Ia hanya mengiyakan dengan malas. Kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sejenak ia merasakan aura-aura yang tidak enak dari luar tempat makan. Ia segara menoleh pada dinding-dinding kaca di sana.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku ..."

* * *

"Ah, lumayan ..." Jimin menghela napas senang. Kedua tangannya membawa lima belas setel baju untuk dibayar. Lima baju bermerek, dan sisanya ya, baju diskonan.

Jimin mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar lunas semua yang ia beli dengan kartu kredit milik Yoongi. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berlalu dengan beberapa tas belanja dari kasir. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar, satu pesan belum terbaca.

 **Yoonji**

 _Mama, aku dan papa di tempat makan dekat sana. Meja nomor tiga._

Ah, ketikan anaknya persis sekali dengan Yoongi. Singkat, jelas, padat.

Jimin kembali mengantongi ponsel. Ia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat barang di kiri dan kanan. Mungkin saja ada yang bagus kan? Hitung-hitung menghabiskan rekening Yoongi— _siapa tadi yang bilang hemat pangkal kaya?_

Ia melangkah santai ke daerah tempat makan dan nongkrong anak muda. Tidak apa-apa, dengan wajahnya yang tidak kalah menggoda dari Afrodit, tak akan ada yang sadar bahwa umurnya sudah beribu tahun; bahkan abad. Jimin nyaris saja sampai, _sebelum_ ,

" **Permisi."**

Jari-jari lentik menepuk pundaknya dengan halus. Jimin tersentak kaget, untungnya tidak latah. Ia menoleh takut-takut. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan suara bergetar yang amat lirih, Jimin meneguk ludahnya, "I-iya, siapa ya?"

"Oh, ternyata benar! Aura dan aroma milikmu sangat cerah dan harum seperti musim semi!"

Oh— _OOHH_ —lihat, aura wanita cantik ini benar-benar tidak biasa! Warnanya hitam dan kuat seperti abu gosok. Pakaiannya pun, berwarna gelap-gelap seperti khas, _khas ..._

 _Dewa-dewi dunia bawah?_

 _Apa ini, Jimin mau diculik untuk ketiga kalinya oleh makhluk dunia bawah?_

"S-siapa ya ...?"

"Eh, aku emang nggak terkenal sih ..." Wanita itu tersenyum miris. Hawa-hawa di sekitar sana ikut menghitam dan yang melewati mereka berdua mendadak bergidik ngeri dan merasa sedih. Jimin meneguk ludahnya untuk kesekian kali. Sumpah, aura wanita ini hampir menyamai Yoongi dan Yoonji yang notabene punya kekuasaan terkuat di neraka. Kemudian wajahnya kembali gembira saat melihat Jimin berkedip. "Wah! Lakukan lagi!"

"Apa?" Jimin berkedip-kedip—sok—polos. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Hebat, ternyata Persefon beneran membuat bunga kecil-kecil saat berkedip! Lihat, bahkan nggak sampai sebesar ujung kelingkingku!"

 _Wanita ini aneh,_ batin Jimin berkata, sedikit tidak sadar diri dengan perilakunya selama ini yang lebih abnormal.

"Siapa ya ...?" Jimin bertanya lagi. "Apa kita pernah kenal?"

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan sih."

Wanita itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Jimin untuk berjabat. Setelahnya, Jimin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan juga nyaris memaki.

 _Kenapa munculnya sekarang sih?!_

"Salam kenal," Hawa di sana benar-benar hitam sekarang.

" _ **Aku ibu kandung dari Yoonji.**_ _"_

* * *

Canggung.

Tidak ada kata lain yang pas untuk keadaannya sekarang ini, kecuali menegangkan, itu sedikit boleh. Bayangkan saja, ibu kandung dan ibu tiri duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah resto di dalam mall, dan ada gelas-gelas minum di atas meja. _Bukannya ini benaran mirip skenario drama?_ Jimin hanya berdoa untuk yang terbaik. Menjerit dalam hati mana tau ibunya bakal datang. Dan ia siap-siap menghindar kalau saja wanita itu menyiram wajahnya dengan segelas jus jeruk.

 _Kemudian mereka jambak-jambakan, sip._ Jimin kebanyakan menonton drama.

"Uh ... jadi ... Mbak Seungwan ...?" Nada Jimin terdengar bergetar. Ini lebih parah daripada saat pertama ia menghadapi Yoongi. "Ada apa ya?"

Seungwan menoleh kiri dan kanan, seolah mencari suatu barang. Kemudian ia bertanya tanpa canggung, "Kamu nggak bawa suami dan anak?"

"Bawa kok."

 _Demi sempaknya Ares yang belum dicuci seratus tahun_ , latah Jimin dalam hati. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ada Yoongi dan Yoonji menatapnya garang. Lagi-lagi ia menelan ludah. Rasanya akan ada konflik seru yang mengerikan. Mungkin saja Seungwan bakal melabraknya di sini dan—

"Sayang!"

Seungwan berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Yoonji. Anak itu tersentak kaget, nyaris oleng. Yoongi meliriknya dengan sedikit tak senang. Ia menarik kursi di sebelah Jimin dan duduk dengan kasar. Wajahnya muram, auranya hitam pekat. Jimin bergidik ngeri. _Apa kini ia jadi protagonis utama? (ia memang protagonisnya sejak kisah ini pertama kali diketik)_.

"Ih! Lepas, Ma!" Yoonji mendorong tubuh wanita itu dengan risih. "Mama kenapa ke sini? Mama mau melabrak **pacarku**?!"

 **Krik.**

" _WOI!_ " Murka Yoongi. Ia menggebrak meja. Jimin mulai kesulitan mengalihkan pandang orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Eh? Bukannya dia istri baru papamu?"

"Memang! Anak itu memang tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Ralat, sepertinya kita salah skrip. Tapi sepertinya kalimat itu memang pantas diucapkan Yoonji, _ayo lanjut_.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Wendy?" Yoongi menatapnya tajam. Seungwan hanya tersenyum tanpa gentar. Yoonji menenangkan Jimin yang kelihatan sangat ingin menangis sambil menepuk pantat—tidak, pundaknya. "Aku? Ngapain aku ke sini? Mencari kalian lah!"

Wanita itu merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop surat yang sangat berkilauan sampai mungkin bisa membuat orang menjadi buta. "Dari Zeus dan Hera." Kemudian ia menyerahkannya kepada Yoongi.

"Hah?"

"Apa? Kenapa seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

Yoongi membuka surat itu, tak lupa ia pakai kacamata hitam dahulu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara mengikuti kalimat surat. Lalu wajahnya menjadi tidak terdefinisikan. Jimin merebut surat itu dan terpaku—

"A-apa ..."

"Yap!" Seungwan tersenyum lebar. "Kami dari _Organisasi Pendukung YoonMin_ menyatakan,"

" **Akan menggelar pesta pernikahan kalian minggu depan!** "

— _Bersambung._

* * *

[ _a/n : maafkan keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini T_T review sangat ditunggu!_

 _p.s ada tambahan di bawah. ]_

* * *

Musik berdentum keras-keras dari segala arah. Yoonji mengangkat _lightstick_ nya tinggi-tinggi dan ikut heboh di tengah-tengah konser yang meriah itu. Tetapi sejenak kemudian ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Pa."

Yoonji berkata di sela-sela konser, membuyarkan konsentrasi sang bapak yang sedang heboh melambaikan _lightstick_. Yoonji menyipitkan mata dan melihat orang yang ada di atas panggung dengan teliti.

"Apa?" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya. "Pengen ke toilet?"

"Bukan, itu ..."

Yoongi menatap anaknya dengan wajah datar semacam jalan tol. Ada jeda cukup lama sampai lagu di sana berganti menjadi ' _Give It To Me'_.

"Kenapa ..."

"Kenapa Agust- _oppa_ mukanya mirip banget dengan papa?"

"..."

Kemudian hening.


End file.
